


Valentine's day

by Fitific



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, joker x akechi - Fandom, shuake - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitific/pseuds/Fitific
Summary: Akechi tries to bake cookies for Akira.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Shuake - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	Valentine's day

(Akechi's point of view)

It was Valentine's day and Akechi went out to buy the ingredients for some chocolate cookies. It was a nice day and it almost felt like nothing could ruin it. After watching over a hundred different youtube videos on how to make cookies for Valentine Akechi felt like the day has finally come to put that newly earned knowledge to proper use.

He arrived home and quickly made his way to the kitchen. He had a good feeling today that it might turn out good or at least edible. Just the thought of Akira eating the cookies that HE made was exciting enough. Happiness burning in his chest at the idea of him feeding Akira cookies one by one, plopping them into his mouth himself. But of course, he would never have the courage of telling him that he wants to feed them to him himself. 

The batter was nearly done now to just heat up the oven. Time passed and the cookies were done.

Except, they did not turn out so well...

"Ugh, what did I do wrong?"

The cookies were black and broken.  
"I knew I should have just bought some ready-made ones and lie to his face telling him I made them. Yeah, he might find out I lied and ruin our relationship but at least he won't laugh at me."

Suddenly the door rang.  
Ding Dong.  
After a few knocks on the door, he could hear HIS voice at the door.

"Hey Akechi, may I come in?"

Oh shit! NO, he CANT come in! 

"Um I'm in the bathroom right now Akira please come back some other time because I ...um ... gonna take a while in here."

"It's all right Akechi I got your keys."

SHIT, HE DOES! Darn me and my kindness towards this fool.  
The door unlocked and Akira stepped in.  
Akechi's place was small and so Akira quickly arrived at the kitchen.

"Oh, Akechi I thought you were in the bathroom?"

" I left! Haha," he laughed nervously as he hid the cookie tray behind his back.

"Are you alright? It smells like burnt toast here and not the good kind" he asked looking at Akechi with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine of course. How are you today Akira?"  
" I'm good, but, what is that behind your back?"  
Ugh of course he ain't as stupid as he looks.

Akira walked over to Akechi behind the counter and tried to look behind his back.  
Akechi tried his best to hide his failure but to no avail.  
Akira easily picked a piece of the badly made "cookies" ... if you can even call them that.

"Akira don't!"  
"And even after that, the idiot decided to eat it anyway."

After a few awkward seconds of listening to Akira munching on the... whatever you can call it now..

He swallowed and..  
" Mmm delicious!" he said smiling happily.

"W-what?"  
I knew my boyfriend was stupid but not THIS stupid!  
"Shut up! No, it's not!" I yelled.  
With that, Akira took another piece and ate it with the same smile he had before.

I could not believe my eyes. No one ever liked my cooking and ate it the same way Akira was right now.  
Were they actually good?

" I never thought you would try to make me something for Valentine's day."  
And even though he can't blame Akira for thinking that way since he can't cook shit and does not usually act grateful for their relationship in a traditional sense, he still felt a bit hurt by that comment.

"Well I did, so you thought wrong hmph."  
After that Akira took the 3rd bite from one of the cookies.  
Did they really taste that good?  
Just out of curiosity's sake I decided to try one myself.

As soon as I put the darn thing in my mouth I heard Akira laughing.  
The cookies taste HORRENDOUS!!  
After seeing the look on my face Akira started laughing even harder!  
"You bastard! You lied to me! Ugh god, this tastes like shit!"  
Akira, who was still laughing at me said " Happy Valentine's day honey."  
I wanted to tell him that this is Valentine's day and NOT April fools but his laugh was so infectious I just ended up laughing myself.


End file.
